He Always Pays His Debts
by DARSASSAN
Summary: A new guy has entered hogwarts for harry's 5th year as an exchange student he doesnt seem exactly normal
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry POV

He,Ron and Hermione were seated in the same compartment when a extremely tall boy came in and asked"May I Sit here? I am a new exchange student and I don't know where to sit".Harry said"Come on sit down."Judging by his height he was no less than 8 feet tall,must have weighed 40 stone and all of it was pure muscle,He was extremelly handsome and fair and had blonde coudn't believe his eyes as this new boy was taller than boy said"Hello,My name is Dareon Lannister and what are your names?"Ron said"My name is Ron Weasley."Hermione said"My name is Hermione Granger."Harry said"My name is Harry Potter."He half expected Dareon to think that Harry was mad and to leave the compartment the Dareon said"Oh,well let me tell you that my family supports you whole heartedly,and that is saying a lot since us on Casterly Rock don't support much people."At this Hermione squealed and said"Are you really a Lannister of Casterly Rock?"

I have read about your family and they are ancient and the richest wizarding family. They don't like this pure blood supremacy and battle for rights for muggles."I was happy at this as not many pure blood families supported muggle just realized he had a sword on his back and asked "Why do you have a sword on your back?"At this he laughed and said"My family always kept a sword."He asked Hermione"I think you are extremely smart just like me."At the mention of this Hermione realized another intelligent mid was near her and both of them discussed a bit about their studies. Dareon said"I am taking Herbology, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Charms, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."At this Hermione seemed excited of a fellow hard working asked tactlessly"Are you a Half-Giant Dareon?"I half expected Dareon to get Angry but Dareon just laughed and said"No I am not a half-giant even though i am tall i have heard of a teacher who is half-giant.I would dearly like to meet him and see how taller he is than me as I am 8 feet 2 inches."Harry said"I think Hagrid is 11 to 12 feet."Dareon said"A good 3 or 4 feet taller than me then."But Harry Said"You are closer to him in height than many people.

"Dareon said"I think we shall be good friends the rest of the year."Then he suddenly jumped and said"Wait ,Ron your'e a Weasley aren't you?"Ron said"Yes"Dareon said"Well my father told me to give a 100000 galleons to the Weasley as he said that the Weasleys were descended from a Lannister as well. Dareon said "as you are my distant relative and your family will get it's share of Lannister gold."He brought out a pouch and said"There are 98000 galleons here,I shall send them to your family at the Burrow."Ron moaned and said"I never dreamed we could be so rich"Dareon whistled and a raven appeared and he said"Deliver it to Arthur Weasley."The raven took the pouch and flew away. Dareon handed over another pouch to Ron and said"There are 2000 galleons here. share it with your sister will you."Just then Malfoy came in the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle and said" Potter enjoying yourself? Well not for long,unlike you I have been made a Prefect which grants me certain benefits like giving detentions to you and your friends Potter.I cant give it to the mudblood and the Weasel but i can give it to your other friends as well potter.

"Dareon said"So your'e a Malfoy are you?"Malfoy looked at Dareon with contempt on his face and said"Another half-giant eh .Well Professor Umbridge shall take care of you."Dareon laughed and said"You big fool,why do you think your family is even a bit rich?Due to the wealth of Casterly Rock which your ancestor if you don't pay your debts remember this House Lannister Always Pays it for Umbridge she can't lay a finger on me as I am not a half-giant nor am I poor like you."Malfoy's face had paled considerably"I'm a prefect and you are no one. My Father will hear about this and when he does he shall not spare your family."Dareon looked merely amused and replied"My family has the best standing army in the world,we are the richest wizarding family and normal family in the world we are also the most powerful of the remaining Great Houses and what are the Malfoys?Thieves and fools if they think the can fight the might of Casterly Rock."Malfoy became deathly white and ran away saying"Crabbe,Goyle attack him."Crabbe and Goyle,ever faithful made the biggest mistake of their lives... attacking a guy clearly stronger than the both of them combined. Dareon merely shrugged and gave a clearly light punch to both of them which sent them staggering. They ran faster than anyone had ever seen them run.

Dareon POV

I changed into his robes along with Harry and Ron when the Hogwarts express stopped. Hagrid was saying"1st years dis way.1st years."I said to Harry,Ron and Hermione"That also means me.I'll see what Hagrid thinks and see you at the school."I went near Hagrid and Hagrid spotted me easily as I towered over 1st and 7th years told me"You must be the new exchange student that Professor Dumbledore was talking ,he was right you are tall but not as tall as me but still tall."Hagrid said"I'm 11 feet tall, from what I can judge you are a good 8 feet or so which is more than most and blimey are you muscled.''I said"Hagrid,I am tall but i think we should get in the boat. a quick trip across the lake later I was standing in front of the main ,most of the sorting finished when Professor McGonagall called my name as"Lannister,Dareon.I approached the sorting hat and all the people in the Great Hall turned around to look at me.

I think a few girls might have swooned and some boys were shocked while a few Slytherins were bewildered. As soon as I kept the Hat on my head It said"You are brave,exceedingly brave and intelligent also loyal with cunning as well but the bravery triumphs."It then said "Gryffindor"I went and sat near Harry,Ron and Hermione as they had beckoned me over.I thought the sorting was over when Filch came running upto Professor McGonagall and whispered something in her ears and also said something to Dumbledore.I was surprised when a few people who i recognized came through the main were sorted quickly and all of them in Gryffindor.I introduced them to Harry,Ron and Hermione by saying"Harry,Ron and Hermione these are my friends.I did not know they were coming but I would like to introduce them to you."

Harry POV

Dareon introduced a boy who was 6 and a half feet tall and dark skin,handsome face and long,black hair with Deep Blue eyes and who was quite muscled as well and who was also wearing a sword very much like Dareon. as his best friend Tarnel Baratheon. He introduced a girl next to Tarnel as Arwen was fair and beautiful and was the girlfriend of intoduced another girl named Adictae Dayne as his girlfriend.I was pleased to meet them and introduced myself to them while Ron and Hermione introduced themselves as well.I looked up at the staff table and scanned the teachers for the new Defence Teacher.I saw a toad like teacher who I remebered as Umbridge from my hearing.I was shocked that Dumbledore had found no better teacher than said"Let us begin the feast."I saw that there were special dishes which Dareon said were reminiscent of the dishes back at Caterly included roast quails,fried onions,trenchers of gravy,roast boar and lemon cakes as desert which were all surprisingly more tasty than the usual feast.

I felt happy and full and waited to go to my said"I think that many of you would like to go to bed immediately after that highly delicious but unusual feast but I have one announcement to make,there is an optional class for those who want it for the whole school is sword play and a special master at arms will teach can also apply for spear,warhammer,archery,crossbow training courtesy of Casterly will help increase your stamina and muscles and allow you to defend yourself without wands.I perked up and looked at Dareon who just and Hermione who were the prefects herded the 1st year Gryffindors and led us to our entrance to the Gryffindor common room was portrait of the Fat Lady was now a big were shocked at this changed but realized it was for ease of Dareon due to his height. Hermione said"Mimbulus Mimbletonia"which I assumed to be the new Fat Lady swung forward to admit us and we simply walked instead of trying to climb went to our dormitories.I was so sleepy I barely registered the enlarged bed which was there and just had been a good day


	2. hiatus

indefinetly on hiatus


End file.
